The Next Generation
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: It doesn't matter matter if it was Post-Promise Day or not, carrying the Elric name meant one thing: Getting into A LOT of Trouble. Especially if you are a couple of small town kids moving into a big city trying to fit into and Alchemy Academy, as if having the former Fullmetal Alchemist as their father would help. Maybe Furrier Mustang's daughter can help them?
1. Chapter 1

"Push! Winry!" encouraged Gracia as Riza and Maria held Winry's legs apart. Her blood cradling screams could be heard for miles. She took deep quick breaths trying to hold out the pain as much as possible. Her husband Edward on her side holding her unnaturally strong hands, he watched how the sweat dripped all over her body. Her long lemon blond hair, along with her body, was dripping wet. It killed him watching his wife suffer like this. She kept on grunting and screaming out of pain and fustration. "GOD DAAAAAAAMMMNN IIIIIIIITTTTT'" She turned to Edward with large watery eyes "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU IIIIDDDIIIOOOOOTTTTTT!" as much as he wanted to argue with her, this was not the time or place, their first born child was about to be born. The crew was in a small Their good friend Gracia was chosen to be the midwife of the young mother-to be, and she called every shot and order since the first contraction 16 hours ago. "Okay dear," she called out "It's almost time for the head to be crowning." She got out from under the covers and turned to the only man in the room. "Edward," she signed "I'm sorry, I know how much you don't want to leave her, but believe me from this point on, she'll need all the help she could get and you'll be a distraction" She gestured to the door. The young couple's eyes widen and grew fearful. They look at each other; Winry's large blue eyes grew more tears. She didn't want to be alone through this; she needed him to be there to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Edward mirrored her expression though his golden eyes, he dug his face into her neckand wrapped his free hand around her shoulders and squeezed. "I'm not leaving her." He stated angrily. "Edward, please." Pleaded the midwife, "for the sake of your wife and child!" she screamed. He held her tighter, as much as they didn't want to leave each other; Ed had let go of Winry hand and held her face. He placed his forehead hers "I'm just gonna be out side that door okay?" he tried his best to hold back the fear in his voice "You are gonna be fine, you are strong Winry Elric!". Winry nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know" she whispered he kissed her hard for a moment before hesitating to leave the room. "I love you." He whispered be for closing the door behind him.

He put his back agents the locked door in defeat. 'Why didn't we just go to a hospital like I told her?' he thought swallowing hard fighting back tears. "She's gonna be fine brother." a voice to his right assured. He turned to see his brother Alphonse sitting in a chair next to the door. His eyes here golden, as his hair that was long and in a ponytail like Edward's. They only difference would be his bangs, Ed's was down to his chin and parted in the middle, Al had short side bangs to the tip of his eye brows. Ed slumped to the chair next to his brother and rested his elbows on his legs and buried his face in his hands. "Al…" he sighed "I feel useless." They sat for a moment, the screams continued for a bit longer, he women yelled back in encouragement. "Remember in Rush Valley," Al began "how we stood outside the door when Winry was a midwife that one time?"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better Al?" Ed turned to his brother in annyance.

"Do you remember how it felt when we finally got to see the baby? And how beautiful it was watching the family be there togheter?"

Ed smiled "Yeah…"

"Well," Al shrugged "that's gonna be you right now brother." He smiled, and patted Ed's back. "Everything will be fine." Another few moments of listening to the screams and yelling, as soft footsteps approached the Elric brothers. They looked up, a Xingese girl no older than 16 in her traditional clothing and black braids stood holding a tray with bowls of stew, she was accompanied by an older man with black hair, white gloves, a large military coat and a cane. "Mustang?" Ed asked curiously. "What are-"

"Believe it or not Fullmetal," Started Roy Mustang "we are friends. And I'm here for you. The others couldn't make it, but they want a picture so," he pulled out a large film camera from his coat "Furry game me this. Besides, my wife is in there too and in no better condition than yours." He smiled. Riza had been 4 months pregnant; she was told to stay outside originally but insisted on helping knowing she would go through the same soon. Ed bit his lip trying not to smile back, "Thanks you bastard." He muttered under his breath. Mai had arrived days earlier with Al, lately the two have been inseparable. She lowered the tray to Ed and Al's eye level offering them food. Al eagerly took his bowl and began quietly slurping, Ed sighed and turned down the offer. "Ed, you haven't eaten in hours, you've been in there for how long now and this might be your only chance to eat until the baby is out." Mai lectured.

"I've been out here for hours without eating. I think I could handle a few more."

"Ed you came out of there five minutes ago." Al stated bluntly. Shooting a glair at his brother Edward took his bowl and began slurping loudly and as fast a possible.

"It feels like hours." He ground handing back the empty bowl.

Just then, screams echoed from the room, louder than the previous ones. "PUSH! PUSH WINRY JUST ONE MORE BIG PUSH!" Gracia's voice couldn't over power the screams from Winry "EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" She cried. He jumped up on impulse and began toward the door. Al stopped him by holding on to Ed's arm. He shot back dagger eyes at his brother, ordering to let him go, Al just gave a concerned look with a relaxed face saying 'everything would be ok'. A moment of complete and total dead silence crept up on them. It was as if the would had stood still, and the only thing they could hear, was the racing their heartbeats. A baby's cry suddenly broke the silence, and was followed by awes of congratulations. Edward's heart lifted out of his chest listening to those soft innocent cries for life, he held in his breath not knowing what to feel or how to feel it. Maria Ross opened the door slowly and quietly, everyone in the hallway stood still in fear. Maria looked at Edward and smiled softly "Would you like to meet your son?" she whispered softly. Ed's eyes lit up, and tried his best to not tremble with nerves as he slowly made his way to the door "I have a son?" he whimpered. The cries have stopped and have calmed to soft mumbles of sounds. Gracia, and Riza both left the room before he entered so the family can spend their first moments together in private. Riza shut the door behind him. Ed stood completely still, shocked by the amount of beauty in front of him. His lovely wife holding a tiny human wrapped around in a blue blanket. Winry looked at her newborn son lovely with her blue orbs, caressing his hair genially. She glanced at her husband and smiled widely "Come here you moron," she laughed quietly "you can't see him from all they way over there." Edward slowly made his way to the bed next to Winry. She loosened her arms a bit to uncover the baby's face. Edward was breathless. The child was the spitting image of him, soft golden hair, light olive skin tone, and everything. Right down to the last detail this small miracle look like his father. Edward's vision blurred with tears forming in his eyes. "H-He's so b-beautiful." he croaked. He wrapped an arm around Winry's shoulders and placed his hand underneath the hand she used to support the child's head. "You did so well…" he smiled. She looked up at her husband, his tears of over whelming emotions rolled down his cheeks. "Look at us," she whispered, "we're a family. A young, and stupid teenage family." She joked. Ed chucked at the joke. "What should we call him?" she asked looking down at her precious creation. Winry adjusted her arms and gestured that Edward carry him. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped his arms around his son, and held him firmly. His mini-me tightly, scared he might drop him or make him cry. "I was thinking Maes, but I overheard Mustang and Riza talking about name their kid that if it was a boy, it only seemed right that they do it ya know?" he sighed softly "It was his best friend after all"

"I was thinking to naming him after you."

"I like Urey"

"What?" Winry winced a bit at the sound of her father's name

"Urey Van Elric. What do you think?"

Tears began forming from her eyes. Ed had hated his father for the majority of his life, and for him not only to want to name their first born son after her father but also his meant everything to her. "It's perfect Ed" she gave out a slight yawn of exhaustion of pushing and screaming. A soft knock on the door was made as the knobbed turned to open. Alphonse poked his head through "Can I see my nephew now?" he asked quietly. Ed and Winry nodded as their guest crept in to admire the newest member of their clan. Al stood over Ed's shoulder, admiring the new arrival. "He looks just like you brother!" he gasped admiring the child in Edward's arms. Every one took a turn in taking a baby, but Mustang. He had lost his sight on the 'Promise Day' a year ago, so was unable see the child. "How does he look like Riza?"

"Just like Edward. There is absolutely no relation to Winry what so ever. Or at least we wont know the eye color until tomorrow when he opens his eyes."

"Just like Fullmetal huh? He's gonna get teased a lot about being unattractive that for sure."

"The only reason why I'm not kicking your ass right now is cause I don't want to let go of Urey right now." Edward Glared at the Furrier.

"So that's his name?"

"Yeah, Urey Van Elric" Edward announced proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Winry leaned on the doorway and crossed hr arms as she observed her husband rocking their child to sleep. Edward bounced his arms lightly while caring his son, who was wrapped tightly in a warm knitted blanket with silk trim. Ed's eyes where glued on to Uery, his large golden eyes stared back at him. Uery had his tiny fist gripped on to his father's black shirt and the other was filled with his blanket. "You know son," Ed whispered softly "some day when your older, I'm going to tell you the greatest story you will ever hear." He smiled. His son just stared back at his with his innocent orbs "It's pretty long, and I'ma have to take the parts you wouldn't be ready to hear, but it will be enough for you to learn from my mistakes, and… so you wont hate me…" his voice trailed off. A large lump formed in Ed's throat and tried to swallow it. "…like I hated my father." Urey blinked a few times and smiled at his father. Ed gasped with excitement "Your smiling!" he chuckled "A month old and you could smile!" he brought his child closer to his chest showing how proud he was. Winry only sighed softly at her boys. She didn't want to ruin such a perfect moment for them. '_The_ _camera_!' She thought. She hurried into her bedroom and grabbed the camera Furrier Mustang had left weeks ago on her bedside. She hurried to the doorway of the nursery and held the camera to her face. Ed leaned in to kiss the little bundle of joy softly on his blond forehead.

_Flash!_

Ed looked up quickly and found his wife giggling at his shocked expression. "This will probably be the cutest kiss caught on camera." She smiled. Ed chuckled slightly and looked back at Uery, who was quickly falling asleep. Edward leaned over the crib, ever so gently placed his son in it, and wrapped him tightly in blankets before leaving the room and turning off the lights. Ed wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and planted a kiss on her nose. "So I'm guessing it will beat the one Al took of us as blackmail a few years back?"

"Yup, I don't think anything will beat this one."

"I'm not sure if that's a challenge, or a statement"

"Well you can make it one if you'd like" she winked at her husband.

"I would if I didn't feel very sleepy." Ed yawned

"Well, we could just cuddle in bed?" she shrugged. Ed nodded his head in agreement. Winry grabbed his hand lead the man-child to the room next door. The couple climbed on the large bed and kept their bodies close under the covers. Edward's arms where around her ribs and his flesh leg was on hers. Their bodies fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. She laid her arms on his and moved her hair so it wouldn't get in his face. He kissed her bear shoulder repeatedly, and slowly moved to neck. "Ed…"

"Mnn?"

"He's not gonna have you."

"What?" he stopped and turned to face her.

"Urey Van, is not going to hate you. Sure you'll fight and he's gonna scream it, but he'll never mean it." She assured him. His face fell.

"I hated my dad for so long… It might have not been him I hated but what he did that made me so angry. I just wished that I could have not been so angry with him all these years, and maybe when we saw each other it would have been better." He bowed his head "Now I realize how much pain it caused him to leave, or to see me so hateful towards him."

"But you still loved him." She turned her body to face him. "Izumi told me how you refused to use your father's life to save Al, and how you cried at the thought of losing him. Granny also said something about finding you crying behind the house after he had passed." She looked lifted his chin so their eyes can meet. "That proves, that no matter what happens, that boy wont stop loving you no matter what. And you wont stop loving him." Edward gave a weak smile to his wife, and kissed her lips softly. "Thanks Win."

* * *

"NINA!" Urey roared at the top of his lungs. His face was red with anger and frustration at his younger sister. Nina had taken the book her brother had been reading, and began flipping through the pages. "I was reading that! You have to wait till I'm done you brat!" he growled at his sister. She glared back with her round golden eyes. She then saw a maroon red book in a high shelf above her brother and smirked. "Fine I'll wait." She handed the book back "as always." she grumbled passing her brother making her way to the bookshelves. The book was just out of her reach. _'Why do I have to be the little one?' _ She climbed her father's chair, as always, to reach her goal. Nina pulled out the book; a thick layer of dust covered the cover. She blew and brushed off the dust to reveal the symbol Granny Izumi had on her shoulder, Al on his arm, and Edward on his cloths. She looked at the old and torn book with more curiosity than before and began to read. Inside, the writing wasn't typed the rest of the books, it was written with dates and locations of where and when the writing took place. Even the time was printed nicely on the top. She skimmed a few of the aged pages, there where many drawings and sketches of circles with different designs in them. She recognized a few of them, one on her Uncle Roy's gloves, and a few others that where drawn and hung up on the walls of the room. She glanced up and began comparing them to the drawings, "Big brother?" she asked "Hmn?" Urey didn't look up from the book he was reading. His focus and dedication to finish it was priority to his sister at the moment. "When is daddy coming home?"

"Mommy says that daddy was only going to leave for one week, so three days."

"Okay…" she sighed. She yearned to ask her father questions about the book. What did the symbols mean? Why where they so important? She then sat in the chair and began to read the book from the beginning to the end. _'Maybe its connected to the other books we read._' Nina and Urey often only read books, and when they didn't, they would watch their mother help a costumer or play outside in a close by pond with their dad. Occasionally, Edward would be called back to Central or sent on a mission, but he would due his best to finish as soon as possible to be back home with his family. He would never be gone for more than two weeks, only once every three months or so. If a call from central were for more than two weeks, his family would accompany him, Nina always asked if she could go every time he left, and at the moment couldn't have missed her father more. Whenever Edward left, Urey and his sister would raid his office and read anything they got their hands on. They would almost never leave the room, when they grew tired of reading, the siblings would draw, play, and find other ways to entertain themselves, as long as it stayed in that room.

Downstairs, Winry was preparing the children sandwiches for lunch. She had just finished with her last client of the day, and knowing the kids, they wouldn't go down to eat. She placed two sandwiches, cut fruit and two glasses of milk on a tray and carefully made her way to the study. Going up she could hear the two talking about gibberish "No Nina, it has to be complete and perfect, like this see?" Winry stood at the doorway and knocked on the door quietly. "Kids," she pushed the door open "I have lunch!" She announced cheerfully. Urey and Nina looked up at their mother and smiled, "Thanks mommy!" the said in unison. Winry looked at the mess the kids had made in the room. Books where tossed all over the floor, papers where out of place, and a box of chalk was taken out of one of the compartments on Edward's desk. Urey had just finished drawing a design the book Nina had opened. "Oh look at the mess you made of your father's study!" Winry stated in annoyance. She placed the tray on the grown near her children and put her hands on her hips. "Urey! You're the older brother, you know better than teaching your sister to draw on the floor!"

"But mom, she didn't do her transmutation right, I was helping her." He clapped his hands together once and placed his hands to the circle drawn on to the wooden floor. "Look!" blue lightning shot out from the circle, the rays danced around as the wood within the circle began to mold into a small toy horse. Once the toy was done forming, the lightning had died down. "It's Alchemy." He smiled. Winry fell on her knees and stared in shock at her son. Urey and Nina bowed their heads in disappointment; they have scared their mother with a dangerous science she was probably not aware of. "Did daddy teach you this?"

"Well no, not technically, his books did." He sighed. "But we'll stop reading them if you want to mommy."

"No!" she gasped, "I don't want you to stop! I'm just shocked you two learned this on your own, I've never been so proud."

"Really?!" the two gasped in excitement.

"Yes, but I want you two to be careful, and wait to transmute again until your father gets back, I want to talk about this with him." She smiled. Her children beamed with pride, and smiled at each other. "Now lets eat! And in celebration of your talent," Winry stood "I say we eat cookies!"

"YAY!" after their lunches where eaten, Winry had set a plate of cookies and refilled Nina's cup of milk. "Urey, you didn't drink your milk?" the concerned mother turned to her son "You're not gonna grow big and strong like your dad if you don't drink it sweetheart."

"But it taste gross. I hate it."

Winry sighed loudly "I was right, we should have named you Edward, your are your father. From the hair and face right down to his old habits." She chuckled. _Ring! Ring! _Winry turned and made her way to the phone "I expect that milk to be gone by the time I get back!" she called out before answering the phone. "Hello, Elric residence."

"_Winry_!" a loving familiar voice called from the other line "_Its so nice to hear your voice_!"

"Ed! You called!"

"_I told you I would right_?"

"Well you almost never do, did you break your automail again?"

"_WHAT?! NO! But I did get a crack in it when I fell down some of the stares in the library_."

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO MY AUTOMAIL YOU JERK?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK ON THAT?!" she gave a loud sigh "I'll look into it when you get back. How is everything over there?"

"_Same old, same old Emily and Maes asked for the kids today, we should all come down here next month and catch us on everything and every one. Anyways how are my princess and the little man_?"

"Well…" she chucked "They haven't left your study since you walked out the door, last night they fell asleep reading your books." She smiled at the small memory " But I didn't think they understood them until Urey…" she sighed, not knowing if her husband would take this as good news "…preformed a transmutation this afternoon."

"_WHAT_!?" Edward laughed, "_Wow that…great! I guess we will have t send the to Mother Izumi in the summers now huh_?"

"Yeah.." her voice trailed off. In order for her children to not suffer the way her family has, they're going to have to learn from their mistakes. Meaning having Edward relive his horrid past by telling them…everything.

"_Win, what's wrong_?"

"You know you'll have to tell them right?"

Edward sighed deeply. "_Yeah_," he addmited "_I kinda hoped they would be normal and started showing signs of alchemy like at 14 or 15_."

"They are _yours_ kids aren't they?" she laughed.

"_Yeah! He, he! Starting, as teens would be setting the bar WAY too low for them! But still Better to train them now then to end up like me and Al._" he chuckled. Making a joke out of everything made it easier to deal it the situation.

"I guess so, we don't want them to be too out of hand." She joked "do you want to talk to the kids?"

_"Yeah, I'd like that."_

Winry rushed up leaving the phone hung from the wire. She called for the a few times with no response. She then peeked through the hallway into the study. Nina had curled into a tiny ball and was fast sleep, while Urey lay on his back with his hand in his tummy but under his shirt, making it stick out. Smiling she rushed back to the phone "They fell asleep reading your journal. Your writing must have bored them."

"Its okay, I have an early train tomorrow, and should be home a bit early. I gotta call Mother Izumi to ask her about taking on students too."

"Well, okay thank you for calling this time Ed. It means a lot."

"I'll see you soon okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up the phone, Winry hurried up the stairs to check on the kids again, surly enough they where in the same spots. It reminded of when ever she checked on Ed and Alphonse right after The Promise day. Those two brothers would be working for hours, even days at a time. Much like when she worked on Edward's automail. Winry giggled at the thought, and tiptoed quietly to her daughter. Nina's light chestnut hair that was in a long braid that went slightly under her knee was now undone and spread around her tiny body like a blanket. Her side bangs covered her face, and her knees were close to her chest. Winry picked up her daughter and took her to her bed. She laid the girl on her side, and quickly braided her hair so it wouldn't bother her during her nap. She heard footsteps creeping up behind her. "Urey?" she turned. The five year old stood there tiredly rubbing his red golden eyes. "How long was I asleep?" he yawned. "Not long little man, come here." She held her arms out to openly accept him. His face lit up, and raced into his mother's arms giggling. The two held each other in a tight embrace. After a minute or two Winry broke it off, "Little man," she sighed "there is something we have to talk about before daddy gets home, he's coming earlier so I don't have much time to explain everything, but enough to make you ready for what your dad might say to you. Okay?" she looked at her son with stern seriousness. Urey began to feel uneasy, his mother never had to talk to him about something so adult before, nor has she ever given him a look so scary. He nodded his head nervously in agreement. "Good, follow me." The two went down to the living room; Winry went to one of bookshelves in front of the fireplace and took out a heavy and thick leather album. She sat down on the light blue couch next to the scared golden haired child. "This is our family," she pointed at the book "You'll need to know every one in here in order to understand the story your dad is gonna tell you." She smiled. Urey sighed in relief, for a moment he thought his parents found out about his kiss with Emily the last time they went to Central. His mother always said to treat other girls how he wanted boys to treat his sister. Besides it was a dare… kind of. Winry opened the album to the first page. It was her and her two boys playing in the yard, her family picture, and the Elric Brothers family picture. "Who's the little girl mommy?" Urey pointed.

"That's me," she pinted at both picters "and in these two pictures is your dad, and the the last boy and the baby is your Uncle Alphonse."

"No way!" he gasped "Nina looks just like you, but with different hair and eye colors. And daddy looks familiar…"

"You haven't checked the mirror in a while have you?" she joked

"Who are they?" he pointed at the adults of the images

"The blond man and woman in this picture are my mom and dad. Urey and Sarah."

"Just like us!" he gasped in excitement once again. He was really enjoying learning new faces of his family. "They are the ones we visit when we go to the cemetery?"

Winry swallowed hard and fought back tears "Yes, along with these two people, right here, your dad's mom and dad Van and Trisha."

"My name is Van too!"

"Yeah, your dad wanted you to hold the names of both our dads so their memory lives on. And let me tell you, after you hear your father's story of his life, you will be honored to be named Urey Van Elric." She smiled proudly.

"Well why cant you tell the story now mommy?" Nina asked from the other side of the room. She yawned loudly and rubbed the sleepy out of her golden eyes. Winry and Urey looked up from the album. "Come here and look at this Nina! Its really cool, you looked just like mom!" Urey bounced off the sofa and pulled her sister to the other side of their mom before taking back his seat. He pointed at every face and explained to her what he had just leaned. "But if these people are our Grandmas and grandpas," Nina began "why do we call Granny Izumi Granny Izumi? And why does daddy call her mom if this is his mommy?"

"Well you see, after your grandma Trisha passed away, your dad was still really young, not much older than you two and had a teacher to teach him alchemy. Your dad and uncle Al lived with her for many years, and they love each other, just like I love you two!" Winry kissed her daughter on her forehead. "But he didn't start calling her mom until the day before our wedding. She was helping him leaving everything ready and called her mom on accident, then kept calling her that ever since. So in a way, she is his foster mom."

The children looked at her wide-eyed then back at the album. Urey turned the page, and spotted an short stubborn old woman. "Great Granny Pinako!"

"That's right! She passed just before you where born…" her voiced cracked again, she could relive the painful memories of finding her grandmother not waking up from her nap. She could still smell the smoke form the pipe she had put down the night before. "Lets move on to the next page, you two will have a lot of memorizing to do before bed." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward took a deep breath of fresh air, he hasn't been gone long, but he always missed the clean air his hometown had. He checked if every one of his guests had their luggage before calling a car to his home. The sun was still a few hours away from rising, making it too dark for them to walk in the late summer night. "Is every one in the car okay?" Ed asked. The families nodded in unison, eager to get to a safe warm house. Ed gave the driver the okay to drive, and in almost no time at all, they arrived to his home. Ed helped everyone out of the car, took out the luggage, and paid the driver. "Wait here on the porch you guys, I don't want to see you guys get hurt." The families stood there puzzled by what he meant. Edward slowly opened the door as quietly as he could.

_BANG!_

He was greeted by a large wrench to the forehead. The guest held in their laughter as much as they could. "You IDIOT! I told you to call before you come! I don't have the house ready! You told me tonight! Not 6 AM!"

Ed rubbed his bruise "Geez woman don't exaggerate. I got an earlier train to get here sooner…" he set down his suitcase and went up to his wife. Pulling her in for a hug he whispered, "I missed you." A soft blush formed across her cheeks, and hugged back "You moron." She smiled. "I missed you too." She had missed how tightly he held her, he missed how she always had a small sent of oil on her, and they missed sharing time with their family. Ed broke the embrace and smiled at her widely. It was large and goofy and she'd recognize it anywhere, even her on her own son. She slightly glared at him "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Just brought home a guest or two." he chuckled nervously

"Without telling me!?"

"Oh come one Winry!" he whined going towards the door "It's not like you'd mind _them_ staying here." He grinned. He swung open the door, on the other side stood none other than the Hues and Mustang families. Roy was holding to a sleeping child who had long black silky hair and fair skin wearing navy blue pjs. Roy had two suitcases in the arm. "Do you know where I can put her down?" he laughed trying to hide his face of struggle. His wife Riza was caring a boy also in his navy blue pjs who was blond with the same skin tone in one arm, and a suitcase. She was dressed in her street cloths rather than her usual soldier navy blue uniform. Behind her was none other than Winry's midwife Gracia, still with her short brown hair and green eyes. Along side her was her daughter Elicia, she had shoulder length brown honey hair with sparkling green eyes and was about 13 years of age. She might have outgrown her habits of playing dolls with Winry, but still referred to her as 'Sis', they where the closest things they had for as sisters to each other. Winry gasped at the sight and covered her mouth. "You guys came!" she ran to the grown and huddled for groups hug. "I cant believe it its been months. How have you all been?" The embrace broke "Well can we catch up after I set down Emily? She's kinda heavy." Roy begged.

"Here." Winry held her arms out as Roy handed her the child "I'll just set her up stairs in the guest room. You could come too Riza." Riza set how the suit case and followed Winry to the upstairs guest room. As the blonds left, Edward invitded everyone inside to the living room and shut the door behind them. "How's the bruise Fullmetal?" Roy laughed. "Hurts like hell, but I get use to it." Ed laughed back. "Do you guys want me to get started on breakfast? I don't mean to brag or nuthin' but I make so pretty awesome pancakes." Ed grinned

"I don't consider coal breakfast."

"Shut up you bastard!"

"I honestly think if you had to boil water you'd burn it."

"Oh _you're_ the one to talk, Mr. Flame Alchemist!"

"THAT is different!"

"It's _SO_ not!"

The two kept bickering at each other for a good three mins, Gracia stayed in an awkward sitting position while Elicia tried her best to hold back her laughter as much as she could. Before the bickering turned to physical violence, the wives returned to the living room. "So I'll get started on breakfast, does anyone want anything in specific?" asked Winry. Elicia's hand shot up in the air. "Ooh, ooh! Can I have muffins?!"

"Can I have some eggs and bacon?"

"I'll have fruit please."

"I just want anything edible! I haven't eaten since I called you…"

Winry nodded and made her way to the kitchen, the women followed oaring help. Roy laid back in the sofa and sighed. "Why is Winry up so early anyway? Shouldn't she be up like around 8?"

"She's not a house wife, she does have work to do with customers and all. Plus back in the day she use to wake up early everyday to see me and Al off, it became a habit for us to be up at this time."

"Does she know about the move?"

Edward sighed, and ran his fingers. "It's not till a couple of years, you were very generous when you gave my kids a chance at a normal life. I am grateful and everything, but please don't make me ruin this for her." Ed and Roy had made a deal that when his children are old enough, the Elrics would move into a town house in central, where Ed would be close to his work and take his rightful position as a General. Ed had originally wanted to quit the military as soon as he married Winry, but almost immediately got pregnant, and without his alchemy he didn't think he would manage earning as much money as he would as a state alchemist. So he stayed, as a researcher in order to save for his children's University tuition. In his last visit to Central, Furrier Roy Mustang himself offered Edward a position as General there. Ed turned it down, because he didn't want his kids to have a military life, he wanted them to grow up in his hometown without any trouble being chased as he did. He wanted them to be free, the way he wasn't. Roy didn't want Ed to stay a researcher forever, so he offered deal with equivalent exchange, his kids may grow up in Resembool, but as soon as they where old enough to understand the circumstances… "I'll tell her when you guys leave on Monday."

"Sounds fine with me," he had his nose up in the air "their making blue berry muffins." Roy smiled. Ever since he has lost his sight, his other senses have been guiding him through everything. He didn't mind not having his sight, he could still picture every ones faces at their prime, and would picture the world the way e wished. The one thing that did kill him inside was the ability to not see his children. He had pictured their faces in so many ways, but could not find one to match their voices. Riza had given every detail about their children, from their chocolate brown eyes to the little freckles on Emily's face. His only wish was to see their faces. Roy felt warmth creeping up on his shoulder. "And the sun is coming up."

"You can feel that?"

"Yeah, pretty cool right? Well anyway the foods ready. You might want to hide he milk though."

"Damn it." Ed muttered. Both men got up; Ed glanced at the clock above his fireplace. 7:15. The kids should be up at any minute now. He went to the dining room and help Elicia set the table. "How does it feel seeing your sister again Elicia?" he asked grabbing a set of plates.

"Great, Big Brother Ed! I haven't seen her is almost three months, and it does get lonely with just mom and me."

"Hey! Al and I visit!"

"Big Brother Al only comes twice a year, and you never take my sister nor my niece and nephew! It's funnier with them around." She placed the napkins neatly on every plate.

"Gee thanks, I can feel the love for me is over powering." He grunted sarcastically. Elicia just giggled and continued to set the table. Ed began to hear little creeks on tiny feet coming down the stairs. He smiled widely and dashed to the bottom of the stairs. There in the middle was his golden haired copy, yawning still half asleep with his little sister behind him. Ed gasped at the sight, "Hey there junior. 'Morning sweetheart." he smiled. The elder Elric began to rub his eyes harder, for a moment he thought he was dreaming his dad was home. Urey blinked twice, and saw his dad in a large brown coat with his arms held out. His eyes brighten and widen with joy. "DAADDY!" Urey ran down and leaped pouncing on his father. When Nina can to her senses, she did the same thing. "DAAADDDDDYYYY!" Edward hugged both his kids very tightly. Nina felt the tears escaping her eyes, she sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Sweetheart don't cry." Ed let go to see his daughter.

"B-but" she sniffed "I'm happy you're home. Y-y-you has never been gone for so long."

"It's 'never have been' and I know, and I'm so sorry about that. Why are you two up so late anyway?"

"Nina had to go potty." Yawed Urey.

"So you walker your little sister to the bathroom," he smiled at the protection Urey gave his sister. "thanks for being the man of the house while I was gone junior. Now go say hi to our guest and eat some breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay." The two nodded in unison. Ed kissed them both on the forehead before letting them go completely "Love you." He whispered and of course the kids whispered it back. The two ran off to the dinning room, where they gasped in happiness that they finally have got to see their 'extended family'. Ed could hear their little voices from the distance. "Hi Uncle- I mean- Furrier Roy. How was your trip?" and "Hi Auntie Elicia, Auntie Gracia! How come you guys don't come over any more?"

"Is this how adorable I sounded!? Oh My Sun God Sis, how did you not just die?!"

Ed chuckled to himself, _This day, was gonna be perfect._

* * *

"Come on Em, it's easy. It's the science of deconstruction and reconstructing matter, with the balance of equivalent exchange. It's pretty simple." Urey drew another transmutation circle in the ground. His sister placed a pile of straw and yarn in the middle. "Watch." The siblings clapped their hands together once and place them on the edge of the circle. Their friend Emily was a few feet away watching carefully. Blue lightning struck out from the circle and danced in the air. As the blue light shined, the straw and yarn began to fuse and form together, molding into different shapes like clay. Emily's eyes widen with curiosity and unease. It continues on for a few moments longer, "Wha-what are you guys doing?" she asked fearfully. The lighting faded, and the strange forms in the circle where no longer mashed together, but instead was a homemade village doll. Urey handed the doll over to Emily, "Here!" he smiled. "It's a present!" Emily looked amazed at the doll. Gasping in excitement she accepted it. "That was amazing! How did you guys do that?"

"It's alchemy!"

"Yeah," Nina agreed, "all you have to do is study the elements and figure out what element makes what, then you can make anything!"

"Almost anything." Ed interrupted the lecture. The kids all turned started by the presents of both their fathers. "Where did you learn all this things kids?" The two young Elrics bowed their heads in shame one more, just like with their mother. After Urey explained how Emily found his alchemy books, Ed couldn't help but smile. He kneeled down to his kid's eye level. "Well mom was right to be proud of you both. And I am too. Just promise me that you wont make anything too big for you guys, and only do it when I'm around. Kay?" the kids nodded in agreement and continued to play with Emily and her new doll. Ed turned to Roy. "Well?"

"Well any doubt I had of Nina being yours is gone." Roy grinned. "I heard everything."

"Course she's mine you idiot! She has my eyes and my mother's hair!"

"I don't really expect Emily to show any signs of alchemy at all. It rare for girls to show any sort of ability, and for yours to have any- especially a strong power at such a young age…You truly have gifted children on your hands."

"Just a benefit of having a philosopher stone as a father." He sighed. "But I have a feeling about your little Emily there."

Roy grew a puzzled look to his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, during the transmutation, she seemed a bit scared, but during the end, she seemed to have a drive of learning. Almost like and eager flame."

Roy couldn't help but feel a bit of pride inside of him. Thinking his daughter or his son could up hold his legacy of becoming a State Alchemist. The idea soon was shattered. He didn't want his daughter to become a dog like he was. It took him a war and 7 years to claw his way to the top, and didn't want his children to suffer the same fate as he would if it where to be times of war. He had tried his best to keep peace amongst the neighbor nations to prevent war; Amestrist was still recovering from the long cold civil war within the military. "I hope not," He muttered. Ed knew exactly how Roy felt. "but if anything does happen with Emi or Maes, I'll make sure they would have mastered their alchemy. So they can have control. If they choose to follow mine footsteps or Rizas' it will be up to them."

Ed looked over to the kids playing in the grass a few yards away. Urey kept on making different types of toys out of wood and rock, saying something about giving them to two year old Maes and their cousin Trisha in Xing. Ed cracked another smile "I know what you mean, but for now, let's just let them have their fun."

"YOU IDIOT YOU AREN'T SUPOSE TO MAKE ORIGOMI FROM TREES! YOU HAVE ME A SPLINTER!" Nina sucked on her thumb holding back tears. Her brother gave a loud humf "You're such a baby! I swear I thought Trish was the only little kid in our family!" he teased

"I'M NOT LITTLE YOU JERK! DADDY!"

_Damn it._


	4. Chapter 4

Winry lade on her bed in her nightshirt. Her back was agent the headboard and her knees where holding up a sketchbook. She had been working on a new type of automail for Roy, tiny cameras in the eyes that have wires that lead into the nerves brain allowing him to see. She's been working on multiple designs for years, and this seemed to be the most compacted, but most likely to succeed in an operation and last for 15 years or so before retuning. Getting the money to create this wasn't a problem at all, but having to persuade the finest doctors in all of country was. She needed and elite team of doctors and nurses, and of course, permission of the Furrier, in order to pull something like this off. She wasn't even 100 percent sure it would be a success, but she was willing to keep on researching in the little spare time she had. She needed to repay Roy back for saving Ed's life, and this was her way.

"Hey, workaholic!" Ed called from the doorway. Winry looked up started from her trance. "Hey alchemy freak." She smiled back. Ed made his way to the bed and crawled next to his wife, he buried his head in her stomach, interrupting the design. It was almost done, so she didn't really mind. She set the sketchbook on the ground, undid Ed's long braid and began to stroke her fingers through slowly. She could hear him purr a bit as she continued. "So what's on your mind?"

"The move." He grunted. "I think the kids are still mad at me."

He thought back on how angry Nina was, she threw her wrench out the window and stormed off claiming that she would never see her friend again. Urey was quiet, but was still upset. He had friends down in central, but would miss the space and freedom he would have in Resembool. He never really liked the idea of being city folk, even if they lived in Rush valley for a year. The only difference being Nina and Winry having the time of their lives, every one was upset about the move. On the bright side, Alphonse and his wife Mai where moving into the house in Resembool, so it would stay in the family. "It's gonna be fine Ed. They are gonna get use to it and they are gonna have so much other mischief to do. They can only do so much in this town." She grunted at the end. Ed chuckled and couldn't help but feel proud of all the chaos they have caused. Sure, it was nothing compared to Ed and Al in Central or in Leor, but it took him back to few good memories he held on to during the war. "Lets see..." Ed turned still having his head on Winry's belly but facing her. "There was the accedent during the lamb fair,"

"Burning down an abandon house."

"Giving mom a heart attack when they did their 'test' on the island"

"Turning a girl's backpack into lead"

"Now there, is where I supported her!" Ed pointed out "That girl was making fun of my princess for being a shot gearhead! You should know how that feels!"

"But I was only called a gearhead by you!"

"And half the class before Al and I left." He joked. She was teased for a bit, but her talent was found useful in the town. She fixed cars, trucks, cameras, anything. She made a name for herself just like Nina with her Bio alchemy. Nina has helped heal many people in the town, and would never accept any money from her patience's. She was just happy to help. For being only 14, she was extremely brilliant, just as her brother. Urey has taken the habit of fixing things and creating new parts for machines, he was just as much of a gearhead as his mom, but wasn't as enthusiastic about it. Just intrigued. His real passion was in fighting; he loved going to granny Izumi's house in the summers, and sparing with his dad and sister. "Those kids are gonna be fine. Maybe all the rules of a new Alchemy Academy will whip them up into shape?"

"The only way to control those kids is if mother Izumi came with us!" Ed laughed.

"Maybe, but lets not forget, they can be great kids."

"Yeah. Talented kids with good intentions." They smiled at each other. _What can go wrong?_

* * *

"_Hurry up! Or we're gonna get caught!" Urey whispered to his sister._

"I'm trying!" Nina jumped into the hole from the ceiling and landed lightly on her toes, not making a sound. The two looked around the school hallway, making sure they where safe. Once they where sure no one was around, they slowly made their way to the chemistry lab. Urey turned the knob. "Shit! It's locked!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out white State Alchemist gloves, with costume transmutation circles embroidered on to them. His sister did the same, and pulled out her gloves as well, only she had black leather fingerless gloves and grey circles. Urey clapped his hands and grabbed the handle again, a quick transmutation and the door was unlocked. They hurried inside making sure the door was closed behind them. Suddenly, Urey heard footsteps from outside down the hall. "Hurry get down!" the siblings hide under a desk. The footsteps became louder and louder and louder. Their hearts raced, as the steps came closer to the room. A light began to shine through the window of the door. Nina gasped loudly, Urey covered her mouth quickly to prevent her from screaming. She breathed loudly with fear, while her brother held his breath. The light began to dim, and they held their breaths to listen to the steps. The steps began to fade, sounding father rather than a trick. The siblings sighed in relief. They glanced at each other. Were they serious about this? It wasn't as I they had anything to lose, there where leaving to a different city into a different school in the upcoming semester, so no. Nina was beryl going into highschool, so she hasn't even been enrolled in the Resembool Prep. The two crawled to the back of the room where all the cages where. The animal cages were stacked up filling up on top and next to each other a whole wall, they where all empty but one right in the middle. "Now get the furrball and hurry your ass up." Nagged Urey. His sister stuck her tongue out annoyed. She skipped quietly to the middle cage and peeked in. A small white kitten with long rabbit ears had been sitting sadly in the far back corner of the cage. It looked at Nina with large green heart broken eyes. Nina gently smiled and opened the cage "Come one sweetie." she held out her hand to the tiny creature. It was hesitant to go with her, but after a few seconds it jumped into her arms. "Good girl." She petted the kitten softly and gently, and could hear a slight purr.

"Okay you got the freak of nature now lets get out of here." Urey went to the door and led her sister out. The two were high on their guard, making sure they weren't being followed.

"So, how are getting out?" Nina asked cuddling her new pet.

"I'm trying to find a class with windows."

"Why?"

Urey unlocked another class, and walked toward the opposite wall where Nina was. He saw the small window openings up high almost to the ceiling, and clapped his hands. "Granny always said, 'If you can't find a door," he put his hands on the wall, transmuting a pathway "make one.'" He smiled. Nina giggled and helped her brother close of the hole once they made it out. The two began to walk quietly to the road, still on their guard. Nina took out her pocket watch.

"It's almost 2 am. Do you think mom and dad will catch us?" She put it back into her skirt pocket.

"Naw," he said stretching his arms out into the air and putting his hands behind his head. "Mom is probably knocked out from working and dad too stressed on the move. He'll be sleeping on it."

"What do you thing about the Academy?"

"A waste. I mean, we know more than the teachers hear, and we won the bet on beating the State Alchemist Test, I don't get why we have to go."

"Well, we didn't accept the jobs, or told mom and dad about taking it last year so there's that. And we can actually learn something I guess." She sighed. "It just doesn't seem right you know? I mean you have friends and I have people to look out for here when they get hurt."

"Like the creepy thing you're holding?" He laughed.

Her face went red. "Don't make fun of my hobbies!"

"I'm kidding! God, for a small girl you have a huge temper."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" She boomed. Urey jumped and smacked his hand on his sister's mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! You want the whole neighborhood to wake up and found out we kidnapped a class project!"

She shoved him away with her free hand. "Look, if it where anything else, I wouldn't be doing this. But this is something sick! How could that teacher fuse animals together like that and get away with it!" Urey just sighed. All he wanted to do was protect his sister and keep her from getting into trouble, but all she wanted to do was to save the world. If she saw a lost child on the street, she'd be using all her energy to try to get him home, or at least to a foster home. Even then, she'd make sure he got sent into a good home. "Anyway, you're not all that bummed out cause of a girl."

"What?!" his race began to burn

"Yeah, she has long black hair in two high pony tails and a short dress." She teased.

"Oh come one she doesn't even where dresses!" he clamed with his face still blushing.

"So you admit it!" she laughed. "HA! I got ya good!"

He grunted and folded his arms, refusing to admit defeat. "I-I never said I l-l-liked any one! S-So I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Nina opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her brother's quick thinking. "Oh look, we're home." The two sprinted to the back of the house. There have been vines growing on to the house going all the way to the roof, they also branch out to a hallway window. "Okay you first?" Urey looked at Nina. She nodded and stuffed the tiny kitty into her sweater. They climbed to the window and Nina pushed it open to where she could fit. She slipped in side, trying to not hurt the kitten and make the least amount of noise as possible. She pushed the window open even more helping her brother fit, and grabbed his arm trying to pull him in.

They had both made it in with out being spotted or caught. Nina smiled at the small victory they finally got, but Urey was a bit confused. "Didn't this seem a bit to easy for us?" he whispered. The lights suddenly flipped on, and in front of them stood a pair of very, very angry parents.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?"

_'Kill me.'_

* * *

_**I know this was a bit shorter, but I tried to make this more about the brother and sister relationship. The next one will be based off the first day of school. :) hope you like**__**it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING _

"UHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!" A loud annoyed groan escaped Urey's mouth, without lifting his head, he felt where the alarm clock was on his nightstand and gave a strong punch. The annoying ringing stopped, but a by the looks of the clock's condition, he was gonna get a lecture from a middle aged blond he called Mom. Not to mention a couple bucks out of his wallet. '_Fuuuuuuuck, why does school start so early?'_ He lifted himself off the bed and dragged his lazy body to his desk where his new school uniform rested. It was a white button up shirt, tan dress pants, Navy and dark blue striped tie and navy blue jacket with the State logo embroidered on the chest. There was also a vest but it wasn't really his style. The usual tradition uniform, nothing special, his sister had the exact same thing, only with a gray and navy blue plaid skirt and knee high navy socks.

He looked in the mirror next to his door for a last check up. His hair was long and in a braid with his long bangs parted in the middle, the first two buttons undone, shirt not tucked, jacket open, tie extremely loose and had his black leather combat boots hidden under the pants. He looked at his face hard and long, then turned to the photo of his young teenage parents on the corner of his mirror. There was no doubt in his mind that he was his father's son, they could be twins if they where the same age. His face fell slightly… _Live up to the legacy, and don't be a disappointment… _His old gym couch's words hit him hard that day, but he was only a child, a 9-year-old boy who only wanted to read and not run. That bastard would purposely follow him and transfer schools for his entire life, until now that is. A smirk came across his face, '_Screw that bastard'. _He wasn't gonna let his old teacher push him down, not today at least. He glanced at the pictures next to the one of his parents; one was his 'baby' sister laughing with their black haired and golden-eyed cousins in a Xing forest. The last would be his best friend, she had large brown eyes, fair skin, and long, thick wavy black raven hair that she wore in two low pig tails with bangs. He smiled wildly at the two-year photo, and with a deep breath he grabbed his leather satchel and marched down stairs.

"Mornin'!" He called out. Ed, who was sitting on the dining table reading the paper, looked up.

"Morning kiddo, where's your sister?"

"I dunno." Urey shrugged. "I didn't wake her." He sat down across his father while Winry set plates of eggs and bacon them.

"Go check on her will you?" she asked in her sweetest voice. Urey just looked at her with an annoyed face that screamed 'Do I have to?'. She pulled out her wrench and placed it neatly on the table. The color in his face drained with fear. "Pretty please check?" she asked again.

"Yes mommy…" he whimpered as he raced up the stairs. Ed covered his mouth, fighting back the urge to laugh hysterically at the dominated teen. "He's gonna find an abusive girl isn't he?" he crocked, and leaned back in his chair relaxing. "Well, like father like son!"

_BAM_

"_Ouuuuch!" Ed rubbed his now bruised forehead_

"Are you implying that _I'M_ abusive?"

"NO! NO! That wasn't what I was saying at all!" he cried.

* * *

Urey knocked on the door a few times. "Nina! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

Silence.

That was odd, she was a chatterbox; why did she not respond? He knocked once more. "Nina, come on we have to go!" This time he heard a small mumble through the wood. He couldn't make out the words. "What?"

"I said go away!" the small mumble grew a bit.

Concerned for his sister, he began to slip on his gloves. "Nina is everything okay?"

"Go away damn it!" It didn't sound like her at all, her voice was cracking and nasally and he heard loud sniffs in between words. He clapped his hands and placed them on the door. A quick an easy transmutation, and the door was open. Urey's eyes widen at the sight.

Nina was at the door of her closet, dressed and ready to, but crying. She was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, and arms and side bangs covering her face. "I told you to get lost!" she mumbled through her arms. His face soften, he hated watching her cry.

"Hey…" he whispered quietly as he slowly made his way to the younger Elric, and kneeled to her level. "Don't cry…" he gently cupped her face with his gloved hands, wiping away her tears. She bit her lip and tried to blink away the tears. "Is this about the cat thing?"

She looked puzzled; the cat-bunny they have rescued was with their uncle Al and aunt Mei in Rismebool. She was safe. "No… Uncle Al likes cats… I…" she sniffed " I don't want to go…" she fought back her sobs "What if…" she sniffed "… w-we aren't as p-powerful as we think? And w-what if people h-h-here are different…And what if the drunk couch was right…we aren't that great of people." she held her breath to ease her breathing. She never though about any of this until the actual move a week ago. They had always been two large fish in a small pond, and suddenly they have been dumped into a sea filled with sharks. Her tears ran down faster. "We are just a couple of small town kids, we can't survive in a city!" she cried.

"Hey! Hey!" Urey called out softly trying to calm her down. Nina placed her hand over her brother that was on her cheek. "Sarah…" he called her. She let out a slight gasp at her first name, it was never said unless it was she was in trouble or in a serious situation. "Sarah, we are Elrics, last descendants of Xerxes, and born into the great Rockbell bloodline. You are born to be a great legacy, we've been told that at birth, and you need to remember that. I know these names have given us a hard time in the past, but they are there to remind us that we are special and if anyone does give you any trouble," he formed his hands into a fist "your big brother has your back!" he flashed a big cheesy smile and chuckled. Nina smiled back, and wiped the last of her tears away.

"Thanks Brother," she sniffed "I'm still scared though…"

"And there is nothing wrong with that." A voice stated from behind. The siblings found their mother leaning on the doorframe of Nina's room. "There is nothing wrong with being scared, but there is something wrong in not having bravery to face it. Now get downstairs, breakfast is getting cold." Winry turned to her oldest child and mouthed out a 'thank you'. Urey kissed his baby sister on the forehead and messed her hair before walking out. Nina wiped off her face, and retied her ponytail her brother ruined and tied it with a large navy blue bow. Winry smiled at the petite brunette, "You might want to tuck in your shirt too, I don't want both children to be total slobs." She joked before heading down stair. Nina snatched her leather army backpack and quickly followed behind. Moments later the two teens rushed out the gingerbread house and ran down the street.

Both parents stood at the doorway laughing them. "Told you they would be late!" Ed bragged

"And I told _you_ that they would stick together! They have your loyalty gene."

Ed turned to his wife and gave her a quick kiss "Yeah you did." He flashed a cheesy smile. "Well kids are gone and I don't see the Fuhrer bastard till tomorrow," his cheesy grin turned into a sly mischievous one "what do you want to do?" he pulled her in closer by her waist, pressing his body against hers firmly. Winry returned the expression; she wrapped her arms on his neck "I have an idea," and edged her face centimeters away from his. She could feel his eager hot breath brushing her skin, her lips so close to his, he could practically taste her, his mind going wild with lustful thoughts. "you could help be with the last few moving boxes." She grinned. Ed's face immediately fell; he glared at her with great annoyance.

"You are a cruel woman Winry." He groaned. She giggled and pecked his lips quickly, and smiled sweetly. "Well if you're a good boy when your helping me I might just reward you." She teased. His face lit up and rushed inside.

"Then lets hurry up!"

Winry laughed and followed her goofy husband into the house.

* * *

**_Urey and Nina stood in front of a large castle like building guarded by a tall black metal gate. "Well, here we are." she sighed "And on time too."_**

"Yeah, member what I told you right?"

"Yup!"

The two fist pumped each other while not breaking eye contact with the huge Academy. "Good bye country life,"

"Hello city folk." His sister finished for him. The two began to march inside, ready to take on the world.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down." The school director had stood in front of the class wearing a Military General uniform; he had white hair and was well build for an older man. _He must know Uncle Roy_. "First thing first. This isn't some ordinary school where teachers switch from class to class, you as young adults must take the capability to go to your own classrooms; you will not have the luxury of sitting and waiting for us to serve you. Understood?" Once the class nodded he turned sharply and exited the room without as saying another word. The class rooms where set up so the front of the class was at floor level, and the rest of the room escalated up, with large desks that reached from one end to another only. They only gaped three times to make room for the stairs.

_This school is gonna be like a University? _Nina stumped a bit in her chair with disappointment. She was hoping to be with her brother and Emily, but the school was divided up by age, with the exception of a few students who have a higher class of skill or knowledge in certain subjects. The Professor, who was also wearing a military uniform, was passing out schedules. Nina stared at her schedule, and began to study it. _According to this, this class should be the Amestrisian History. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the professor beginning to call out names. Getting bored she dug into her bookbag and slipped out several books and a few different colored pens. Her father had home schooled her a bit about everything, or at least his books did.

"Hey!"

Nina looked up from her first alchemy book to see the owner of the voice. There stood a boy with short black spiky hair, fair skin and deep hazel eyes. He wore the uniform, only a lot neater than her lazy ass brother. "Hi." She almost whispered back. He held out and gave her a friendly smile. "I'm Samuel Brosh, first year student." The name had rung a small bell in Nina's brain _Brosh? Where did I hear this before?_ She hesitated on letting her arm out, she looked at him closely; His eyes where pure but ignorant, she could see that this boy wasn't going to know a lot about anything, his eyes and smile also glowed with friendliness. She gave a small smile back and took his handshake. "I'm-"

"Sarah Nina Elric?" called the professor.

Nina's hand let go of Sam's and she raised her hand. "Present Miss!" Sam starred in awe at the golden-eyed alchemist; the first person he talked to in the entire school and it was an Elric. What luck . "You're and _Elric_?" She turned slowly to see his face. His eyes wide and jaw to the floor, how embarrassing. Her face beamed red.

"Yeah…"

"Are you Alphonse Elric's daughter or Edward Elric?"

"Um, Edward Elric. Al and his family are in our hometown, they just moved into our old house from Xing."

"Wow!" he gasped "You guys must have some exiting stories to tell Sarah!"

"I go by Nina actually, when my brother was little he couldn't say Sarah really well so he just called me Nina. It's been that way with everyone ever since." She smiled warmly to the young boy. Sam glanced at her book covered desk with curiosity. _Why would a cute girl like her be so into book? Does she know Aunt Sheska or something? _He thought. Nina knoticed his long stair, she quickly stuffed the books back into her bag, only leaving two notebooks, hers and her father's when Grandpa Hohenheim told Ed his story. She turned away sharply and stared down at her books protectively. The boy looked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've just never seen anyone carry so many books around before." He chuckled nervously

"It runs in the family…" she glanced up. The name suddenly clicked. "So, I'm assuming you know where I get my ability, where do you get yours? Dad never said your father had any alchemic abilities. "

The boy looked stunned, they talked for no more than five minutes and she has already figured out where he came from. Obviously he knew her family history, but she was an _Elric_ for crying out loud. Her family has become famous in the military world. "You know my father?"

"No, but dad talked about 2nd Lt. Brosh sometimes. He was in charge of my dad's protection for a while during the civil war. I think he had a partner… 1st Lt. Ross? Am I right?"

"Yeah, my mom." Sam smiled. Nina's face lit up, during the story telling sessions growing up, Ed had mention jokes about the two being secretly dating. Of course he had no proof, but he would catch them looking at eachother in a very unprofessional matter, if that made any sense. Nina always wanted some of the people in his stories to be together, like Ross and Brosh. A hopeless romantic, just like her Grannies Izumi and Trisha. _I wonder what happened to the rest of the clan, dad only talks about to them through business visits, calls and letters. I haven't even met most of them. _"So? The answer to my question please?"

"My grandfather on my mom's side. He was a state alchemist but retired eairly to help raise my mom. There are rarely any alchemists in our family; I guess I'm the lucky one." He laughed. Time went by faster than what she wanted. Sam seemed like a very nice guy, and his family was a close ally to hers. The two walked out of the class together after the bell. "So, what's your next class?" he asked while scanning his schedule. Nina pulled out her schedule that was folded neatly into one of the notebooks se held closely to her chest.

"Um…" she scanned the page, and her face lit up once more "I have Bio-Alchemy!" she squealed. Sam's jaw dropped.

"How does a first year student get in a class so high ranked!"

"Please, I've been studying this for years. All I really need to be working on is my alkahestry." She looked up at the black haired teen "If I combine my Bio-Alchemy studies with what I learned in Xing, I should be able to help my mother not only alter limbs in operations but heal any nerves that have been destroyed, which would help her..." her face was glowing with happiness and excitement while she kept on talking. Sam admired the way Nina talked about her passion. He hoped to find something that will bring him as much joy as alchemy has brought her, he was still learning how to control his power, and he's only had it for a year so far. _This girl is incredible. She's clever, funny, cute… and a bit too smart for me, but… she's… _"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to be talking this much!" Nina chuckled, Sam snapped back to reality.

"Oh no it's fine! I just you're so eager to learn and want to know more. That kind of explains the books." He smiled " Well I have boring old geometry, learning how to draw arrays and stuff, so before we go…" he took a deep breath "do you maybe wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure, just meet me and my brother in front of the library." She smiled she began walking to her next class. "Later!" she waved. Sam waved back. _She's_ _amazing_.

* * *

Emily sighed and stared at the front of the class with boredom. She put her elbow on her desk and began to doodle in her notebook. _Wow, first day of school and I'm already sick of this place. _She hasn't seen any of her old friends, nor want to make many new ones. In Primary and Secondary school, she had her ass being kissed 24/7. None of her friends liked her, let alone was nice to her, for who she was, but what her status was. _"Lady Emily Elizabeth Mustang, Fuhrer Roy Mustang's Daughter." What a joke._ Almost every person she can trust as friends she grew up with, the Armstrongs, Hacovs, Hughes, Elrics… All-important allies to her father, or as her mother put it: The family that was made after the War of Extermination. Those kids have been there for her for who she was, and have never left her back. War is horrible, but she was grateful that it gave her a family, she was sure most of the members of her difficult gang could say the same.

"Hey!" a cheery voice called from behind her.

"AHHH!" Emily squealed jumping out of her seat. She turned to see the owner of the voice that pulled her out of her thoughts. There stood a short golden-eyed brunette, her face beamed with a large goofy grin.

"Sorry Em, long time no see!" she giggled and waved.

"Hey Nina!" Emily smiled "Here sit, you're in this class?"

Nina pulled out a chair and sat next to her long lost childhood friend. "Yeah, I guess in the admission test I scored a bit higher than I was suppose to."

"I told you to bull shit that! You don't want to show off your potential just yet."

"Too late…" Nina sighed, "apparently my name says it all. Now I know why you bitched about yours your whole life."

Emily bowed her head a bit. "Yeah, but lets think of it this way, now we can have a really good motivation to live up to them. Right?" she tried to lighten the mood. Nina smiled back.

"I guess. I like what you did to your hair by the way." Nina took out her books while Emily stared in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, you grew of wearing two kiddy looking pony tails, I like it down like this." Nina smiled. Emily looked at her long hair; she had it down with a navy blue ribbon as a headband and re-cut her front bangs. She smiled; _I guess it was about time for a change wasn't it?_

Emily looked up at the Elric, who was studying hard on the notes in front of her. How odd, they haven't learned anything yet, and she has a notebook already messy with notes and sketches. "So what cha got there?"

"Hm?" Nina looked up "Oh, some old research notes from a guy called The Stitch Alchemist. They are relevant to this class, but I need then to help out my mom."

"Really? What crazy automail is she cooking up this time?" Emily laughed

"Well," Nina turned back to her notes "internal automail, we are trying to figure out a way to replace single muscles, or muscle groups instead of complete limbs like my dad. But the thing is that nerves are destroyed, there is no way to rebuild them, bit I we find the right transplants to replace those nerves and then bind them together like a regular automail surgery then she could handle the rest."

Emily was slightly confused but found her way back to the conversation.

"According to these notes, my theories have been proven right so far. Turns out this guy has done the same thing with similar with animals and has been proven successful. He was even able to bind two animals together creating a nonhuman kamara."

"He can connect animals together?"

"Yeah, I've seen a few of them, but only simple transmutations like ears, tails and stuff like that. This bastard went as far as combining limbs together. Even two of the same animals together."

"So you're saying there is a way for nerves to be replaced?"

"Yup." Nina closed her book and turned to the Raven-haired student "I just needed to decode these notes and confirm before showing them to my mom. Then we get Uery started on the specialized automail she's been designing."

"Is that why you screamed a few days ago? You cracked it?"

Nina's face turned a slight red "H-He told you?" Her brother would almost never rat her out on any embarrassing thing. The day she decoded the notes she screamed and sang at the top of her lungs and danced around the entire house in her underwear and a tee shirt. It was about two in the morning, her parents were out still and Urey had not gone to sleep. When he heard her cries of joy, he rushed to the hallway closet, grabbed the camera and rushed to where Nina was and snapped a picture. He swore never to speak of it again. _Bastard_. "Yeah." She sighed in defeat "I decoded things before, but nothing as hard as that. I got good news out of it though, so there is hope to help her two customers." She smiled proudly.

"So, who are they?"

"Well, I've only met one of them but I'm assuming you know one of them."

"Cut the crap Nina, who? This is great news!"

"Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang."

* * *

Urey looked at the large clock at the top of the State alchemist liberty, his sister and Emily where late, again. What is it with women being taking forever all the time? He sat on the bottom of the stares, and leaned back for a bit. He then heard footsteps coming his way. "About ti-" he stopped, it wasn't Nina nor Emily, but a boy. "Hey?" he half greeted

"Hi" the boy gave a friendly wave "I'm Sam Brosh, first year student." He held out his hand to the blond. Indifferent about it Urey shook it. " You must be Nina's brother, she invited me over for lunch today, is it alright it I joined?"

"You know my sister?" Urey raised a brow and the grip on Sam's hand tightened.

"Yeah," Sam let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "We met this morning in History, and hit it off. She's super smart."

Urey let go, leaving Sam's hand half bruised. He never liked the idea of his sister or cousin Trisha having guy friends, let alone talking to guys. "Okay, you can be our first victim them." He grinned mischievously, it made Sam's nervous chuckle into a terrified one. _What does he mean by victim?_

Urey turned to look ahead, from the disrtance she could see his little sister running along side Emily. His face and smile soften at the sight of her, even when she ran she was beautiful. _Wait, What? Goddamn it! _He cursed at himself. He took a quick glance at the boy, who was giving a familiar look to the chestnut haired shorty. _At least it wasn't a 'dirty' look; I don't want to have to hurt another one… _

"Sorry we're late guys!" Nina puffed "Oh, Sam you made it! This is my old friend Emily and I think you already met Urey. Urey, Em, this is the new friend, Ross's kid."

Urey looked at Sam with another raised brow "Lt. Maria Ross?"

"She's a coronel now actually." Sam corrected nervously

"Yup!" she smiled happily and held out her hand to her brother; her happy face now an evil grin "Pay up moron!" she teased. Urey just huffed and pulled out his wallet. He mumbled little swears while giving her the 100 cents. "Love you too." She smiled. The two have placed a few bets growing up about how some of the Lt.s's lives have changed over the years, and slowly would get their answers. So far Urey was winning, but the odds weren't in his favor today.

Emily set down her backpack and pulled out a large box looking camera. "Hey guys check this out!" she couldn't hide her excitement of the new technology in her hands. The three teens looked at her with curiously, they've never seen a camera so akward-looking before. "I think it's called a Polaroid camera, this thing can pate pictures and print them out at the same time! How cool is that!" Emily had a thing for cameras. Since the day her family took their first portrait together, she loved the idea of capturing a moment in its most pure form. Urey reached out his arm asking to see it. He turned it upside down, to the side and even up to the sun, trying to inspect each and every piece of technology in the camera.

"It's pretty heavy for a camera, all the good stuffs' gotta be inside!" He eagerly began looking for the open button. Emily's face became horrified; this machine knowitall was about to tear her precious baby apart! Nina smacked the back of her brother's heads.

"Don't open it you idiot!"

"Ouch! That hurt! And watch it with the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother!"

"I can say it all I want too! Idiot!"

The two kept on slamming insults, while Sam and Emily stood there awkwardly watching. Sam turned to the raven-haired girl, "Is it like this all the time?" he chuckled Emily just smiled nodded. "Yeah, but don't let the fighting fool you. The two are as close as siblings can get." She folded her arms and gazed at the two arguing Elrics. Her mind slowly began to wonder off to memory lane….

_Summer 1925_

_The laughs of the three children echoed throughout the Mustang gardens. The day was bright, sunny and cloudless, the perfect summer day. The Elrics have decided to join the Mustang family for a weekend, the men outside barbequing, the women spoiling the newborn baby, and the kids out playing in the gardens. Emily, Nina, Urey and Elicia ran around chasing each other in circles playing tag. Urey ran up to the biggest tree there was, he gasped for air he turned around looking for the person who was it. He spotted his sister racing toward him, "I'm going to get you big brother!" she laughed. In panic, Urey began climbing up the tree, and sat on the first branch. Nina struggled to follow her brother; Urey began climbing higher and higher and Nina struggling behind. "Slow down! I can't keep up!" She was only a branch below, and Urey had reached the last branch. The two other girls stood under the tree looking up at the race between the siblings. Nina, now out of breath, reached for her brother's foot. It was just out of her reach, if only she could reach on her tiptoes… her feet lifted her up and wobbled. _

_"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed closing her eyes tightly waiting for impact._

_Urey snatched her hand, having her dangling in the slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother's face, his eyes were red and puffy with tears developing. She looked down to see how high up she was; it felt like a 100 feet drop. Her breaths became faster an uneasy. "Hand on Nina!" Called out the teen "Go get help Emi!" she called out in panic. Emily ran to the pool area where the adults where as fast as her little 6 year old legs can take her. She huffed and puffed out of breath when she got there. _

_"Uncle Ed! Daddy!" She cried out of breath. "Nina is…"_

_"What's wrong Emi?" Ed turned concerned._

_"NINA IS GONNA DIE!" she screamed out in tears. Ed dropped his food and dashed to the direction where the child came from. "NINA!" he called out. His feet had never run so fast in his life. Nina's hand began slipping from Urey's hand, the tears in her eyes pored faster "Don't let me go…" his grip tighten, but his palms were so sweaty, she wasn't going to last much longer. "I don't want to die…" she whimpered. _

_"NINA!" Their father's voiced echoed in her ear. She looked over her shoulder and saw her Ed, Al and Roy rushing toward the tree._

_"Daddy!" her hand slipped out "AAAAHHHHHH!"_

_"Nina!" Urey and Ed screamed in horror watching the little girl fall on her side. Ed cradled his crying injured daughter in his arms "You're gonna be okay, you didn't fall so high, it's fine…" he whispered. The child's screams of pain grew as her left leg moved. _

_"My leg… DADDY IT HURTS!" She screamed. Al and Roy had caught up to the action. Nina's leg grew purple and moss green. "What's happening to it daddy? I'm scared." Al bent over and gently felt her leg; he looked up at Ed with a worried look. _

_"Ed," Al swallowed "it's broken."_

_Ed's eyes widen with fear. "Can you fix it?" his voice was shaky._

_"I'm not there yet, I'll go get-"_

_"What the hell is going on here!?" Winry yelled. She stood next to Roy holding a black haired newborn; behind her were Riza and Mei. _

_"Honey! Can you look at her leg! It's broken!" Al called in worry. His wife rushed to the child, she held Nina's leg. "Do you need something to draw with?" Mei nodded while Al handed her a small pen. She delicately drew an array on the leg. Nina let out a few whimpers and shrieks of pain. "Okay, try to stay still alright sweetheart?" Mei asked. Nina nodded biting her lip, as Mei held her arms over the injured leg. A glow came from the leg._

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAHHHHHH" She screamed and screamed. Ed and Winry felt so helpless, their daughter's blood curdling screams could be heard from miles away, and she was still going strong. As much as he wanted, Mei couldn't stop or make it less painful for the child, the pain was needed to help her know how far she needed to go to heal the leg completely. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

_The five year-old's eyes rolled back, her screams came to a sudden stop, and her lids slowly fell. Ed looked at the girl and called her name in panic. "NINA! NINA! MEI STOP IT SHE'S NOT MOVING! WAKE UP!" His watery eyes couldn't hold back any longer, the tears began falling on his cheeks. "Ed, she's okay." Winry called from behind. Ed looked over the shoulder to see her. She was still holding the baby, and she looked as calm as could be, but he knew she was dying on the inside. "The pain was too much, so her body shut down and made her unconscious. It happened to you a couple times during some of your surgeries as kids. She'll wake up."_

_Mei set her arms down, making the blue glow stop. "All done, it was snapped completely, not fractured, so it took longer than I thought. She's completely healed but her leg right now is weak, so she'll need to be in a wheel chair for a week or so." She looked up at ed and Winry with sorry eye. Winry gave her a grateful smile and thanked her, handing her the baby as Mei got up. Ed nodded and carried the child into the guest room where she was slept for their visit. As he set her down he heard a small footstep at the door. "Daddy…" called Urey. Ed looked over his shoulder to find his son with large puffy red eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. He was hiding behind the doorframe, trembling and scared. "Is she gonna be okay…?" he chocked out. Ed simply nodded. "Do you…" Urey swallowed "Do you hate me daddy…?" his eyes began to water again. Ed kneed down and spread his arms out with a concerned faced. Urey hesitantly made his way to his father. _

_"Why would you think I could ever hate you?" he pulled in the boy and held him close. _

_"B-because I almost killed her… daddy… I hurt Nina…" the tears ran down his face again. It might not have been 100 feet, but it was a 10-foot drop, pretty big for a girl no bigger than a yardstick._

_"She wouldn't have died Urey, don't worry." Ed smiled. "She broke her leg is all, and Aunt Mei fixed her, so she's gonna be just fine okay little man?"_

_"But I was suppose to protect her! I'm the big brother it's what I do, and I couldn't! She's gonna hate me daddy I hurt her!" His sobs began to go out of control and he covered his face with his wrist. Ed pulled in his son once again and pet his golden hair. _

_"Shhhhhhhhhh….. It's going to be fine, she is not going to hate you Urey. She loves you and knows you tired to help her."_

_"I-I promise," Urey sniffed "I will n-not let anything hurt her again…" _

_"I know little man," Edward smiled "I know…"_

_Emily peeked from the doorframe, watching everything. She smiled at the promise Urey made for Nina, and she was going to remember it._

She had a picture from that day, the three where sitting on Nina's bed after she woke up. Emily snatched the camera from Urey who was still arguing with his little sister, and handed it to Sam. "I know this sounds a bit rude of me, but would you-"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take the picture don't worry." He smiled.

Emily jumped in between the Elrics and wraped one arm around each of them on their shoulders. The siblings looked at the raven haired girl in confusion. "Huh? What?"

"Say cheese!" she yelled. Nina and Urey looked at same holding the camera and let out a huge cheesy smile. Sam pressed the botton

Click.

Under the camera lends, a paper began to print out. Emily rushed to the camera and snatched the paper; it was completely black with no image. "I guess it doesn't work?" Urey shrugged. Emily shook the paper for a few moments, making the image appear, it was a tad faded, and a bit purple, but it was still there. She smiled and held it in Urey's face. "In your face." She bragged. _This is gonna be a good year._ "By the way, are you guys ready for the Annual alchemist exam? It's in a week?"

…

"The wha?"


End file.
